The Warlord Prince
by Galvatream
Summary: From the ashes of tragedy, comes the rise of a warlord bent on keeping the peace. Callum lost his world, Viren stole it, murdered it. With nothing left, Callum makes it his mission to ensure that Xadia suffers no more. But how far will he go to achieve his goals? How many will die just to appease his dreams? And most importantly of all, who will oppose him?
1. Catalyst

_**Catalyst**_

* * *

Viren crackled with laughter as Ezran stood tall before him. His eyes locked upon the former High Mage with a deadly glare. Five years since Viren had last been seen, and now he comes out of nowhere, killing his future sister in-law. "Why'd you do it Viren?" He demanded.

Viren only smirked as he eyed Ezran closely. "To prevent the impending doom that was to come because of their tainted union." He answered, never once bothering to move his gaze from the King of Katolis.

Ezran slammed a fist onto the table in anger. "Actions have consequences, Viren." He practically hissed. "Consequences I, now have to deal with." He said in anger.

Viren smirked as the building rocked violently, he was already planning what he was going to do next to protect humanity when he was freed. "My allies are coming for me, even as we speak, they work to break in." He said, dust falling from the roof as another violent shaking caused them to stumble slightly.

Ezran glanced away from Viren for a brief period of time, the man before him was a tyrant, corrupt, lacking a soul, if he even had one in the first place. "I pray it's your allies and not the Elves declaring war on us." He spat back in response, praying to the gods above with all he had that it was the former of the two and not the latter.

Another blast shook the room, a loud crash echoed about as one of the cells walls crumbled to dust. The occupants were quick to glance out the hole. Standing there, fury in his eyes, was Callum. "Back. Away. From. Him. Ezran." He said darkly, his voice cracking from the tears he held back, the shaking of his body. The voice, it was void of nearly all emotion.

Ezran blinked as a shiver of dread rolled down his spine, he took a deep breath as he watched his stepbrother closely. "Callum." He said getting his brothers attention. "I have this under control."

Callum cast a single glance towards his stepbrother. A deadly glare directed at Ezran now rested in place of the curious, observant gaze he always had. Ezran stood his ground strongly, his gaze never leaving Callum as he marched towards Viren.

Callum's robes waved in the gently breeze that blew in from the opening. A dark, anger radiated from him, a wave of vengeance. Ezran realised that look, he'd seen it once before with Kasef, it was the look of murder, of revenge.

"You have taken everything from me." Callum's voice echoed about the chamber; the silence only grew tense as Viren backed up in fear. For all he'd known about Callum, he had never known Callum to have this anger in him.

Callum's hand raced forward, grasping Viren's collar tightly as he pulled his face close to his. "Your plans killed my mother and father. Nearly cost me my own life. And now, when I finally found a purpose, a place in the world." He paused, pushing Viren against the stone wall roughly.

"You take that from me as well." He snarled; eyes narrowed into a glare so dangerous that many would think shy away from him rather then confront him. "And all in the name of protecting humanity." He added, mocking Viren with every chance he got.

Viren took a deep breath as he defended himself against the currently pissed Callum. "Your union would have doomed humanity. I did what was best for us all."

Callum hissed dangerously; an almost feral growl escaped his throat. The look of a murder flickered through his eyes. "You don't get to play god Viren." He breathed heavily. "You don't get to play those cards anymore. Because in the end, the only people who ever benefited from your plans has been you, and only you."

"You took Rayla from me, the love of my life. My future wife. And you have the gut to call it protection for humanity." Callum felt himself tense up as many dark thoughts passed through his mind at second, he could kill Viren in any number of ways. "And now, because of the errors of everyone else, I have to do what they couldn't. I will make sure you never harm anyone ever again."

Ezran widened his eyes at the sudden realisation. Callum was going to kill Viren before he could be put on trial. "Callum, stand down." He ordered, his voice carried authority.

Callum dropped Viren to the ground as he backed up, he glanced at Ezran. "I'm afraid I can't do that Ezran." He replied, drawing an orange rune into the air before him. Callum eyed Viren who was filled with fear at that moment. "You'll suffer Viren, but not as bad as I have." He said. "Aurora Aestus." He cried

Viren's screams filled the room, the sizzling of flesh, the smell of burnt human radiated into the air. Ezran held back his disgust at the sight, and the smell. Viren's body had combusted into flames in only seconds, and then, all was silent. A single pile of dust was all that remained of the Dark Made.

Corvus was quick to kick the door open, rushing into the cell where he met the horrified expression of his king, and the murderous glare of his prince. "What's going on?" He demanded, glancing between Callum and Ezran as he waited for an answer.

Callum remained silent for several tormenting seconds before he finally opened his lips. "Stay out of my way, or suffer like Viren." He threatened, marching out the hole he'd created earlier.

Corvus glanced back at Ezran who gestured towards the pile of dust. "Holy Xadia." Corvus cursed as he widened his eyes.

* * *

Callum came to a stop before a small party of Elves. A mixture of Earthblood, Sunfire and Tidebound Elves all gathered. One of them stepped forward, watching Callum closely. She had emerald eyes, silky black hair. A robe of dark azure blue rested over her lean form. Horns that curved like the waves of an ocean. "Are we done here?" She asked.

Callum glanced towards the Tidebound Elf. "The Dark Mage is dead." Callum confirmed, his gaze sweeping the rest of the group. "We must now ensure that Xadia never suffers again." He said, marching past them.

* * *

**I present an Injustice AU. If you've played the Injustice videogames or read the comics, you'll know what's to come. Of course, if you haven't, then be ready for a whole load of Dark Callum.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. And be sure to check out my other works.**


	2. Meetings

**Reviews:**

**Guest44: Thanks.**

**Fanguy200: Yeah, I decided not to use my rule of 2,000 words or more for this story.**

**Rainbowhaw1993: It will include dimension jumping.**

* * *

_**Meetings**_

* * *

Ezran sat upon his throne silently, his gaze locked upon the members of his high council. Opeli stood closest to him, next to her was a man with black hair, a small black beard rested upon his fair skin. His name was Gunnar. "Recently, Katolis was attacked." Ezran said.

Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "It was the Elves I tell you, backstabbing, no good deceiving monsters." He hissed, his hatred for Elves ran deep in his family, back to the when the land was spilt.

Ezran narrowed his eyes. "The attackers were of human origin Gunnar." He spat back in response, watching Gunnar closely.

Gunnar raised an eyebrow. "Most likely working for the Elves, traitors." He said casually.

Ezran slammed a fist onto the arm of his throne. "ENOUGH GUNNAR." He screamed, watching as Gunnar shut his mouth quickly. "This had nothing to do with the Elves." He added, warning mixed in his tone.

Gunnar blinked as he backed up slightly. Opeli soon turned to face Ezran. "King Ezran, if I may, what were the results of this attack? What did the attackers hope to achieve? The reports list that there were no dead." She said.

Behind Ezran, Corvus stiffened, Ezran's eyes glanced down. "There was one dead. His target was Viren, the goal was revenge and justice." Ezran answered, glancing back at Opeli.

Opeli raised an eyebrow at the mention of his. "You claim that there was only one attacker? And that his goal was to kill Viren, at which he succeeded." She asked, hoping that Ezran could clear things up for her and the others.

Ezran glanced at Gunnar before focusing upon Opeli again. "It was a matter of family to him, and to me. The attacker, was Callum." He said sadly.

Gunnar smirked. "Excellent, we can finally deal with that spoiled trash, the traitor was going to marry one of those Elves anyway." He exclaimed.

Ezran's fist was quick to slam upon the throne arm, the sound echoed off the walls as a glare focused upon Gunnar. "That is my brother you speak off Gunnar, the one who helped forge peace and end the cycle of war. Be glad my aunt isn't here. Secondly, that Elf has a name, that name is Rayla." He defended.

Opeli frowned. "The union would've strengthened the bond we had with Xadia, an eternal alliance through marriage. A shame it never came to be." She said, watching Gunnar almost as closely as Ezran was.

Ezran nodded. "I fear this is only the beginning of things far worse to come." He stated.

Opeli raised an eyebrow. "You think Callum will go as far as to ensure that all Dark Mages are dealt with?" She questioned.

Ezran shook his head in response. "I fear worse, I fear the sense of duty to Xadia will get to his head, just as the grief and feelings of vengeance did." He replied.

Opeli blinked before she widened her eyes. "You fear he will create an order to govern over Xadia, to ensure that no evil deeds ever happen again." She said in realisation.

Ezran nodded as Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "Why should we let that fool build up his own empire, hopefully the Elves and Dragons will tear him apart for us." He said.

Ezran narrowed his eyes. "No!" He snapped backed. "They will deliver him to us, he needs help, no death."

Opeli nodded in agreement. "From what've you said, his mental condition is something that needs work." She added.

Ezran closed his eyes. "I need to inform Xadia of what's happened." He said, standing from his throne as he turned to walk away.

* * *

Zubeia shifted as she listened to the footsteps of Ibis. Opening her eyes, she watched as the Sky Mage entered her chamber. "Queen Zubeia, worrying news has arrived from Katolis." He said.

Zubeia slowly stood tall as she eyed Ibis closely. "Go on." She said.

Ibis cleared his throat and opened up a scroll. "Queen Zubeia, it is with great worry that I write to you. As you were aware, we were preparing to put Viren on trial to determine his fate. However, just hours ago, things changed."

"You are aware that Viren murdered Captian Rayla because of her engagement to Prince Callum. Recently, Katolis was attacked by Callum, who was bent on vengeance. While he is bound to Xadia, I fear that what Viren has done, has begun a chian of events that end in a tyrannical ruler."

"While killed Callum might sound like the best solution to solving this issue, he has simply not had time to grief the death of Rayla. In his current mental state, any confrontation with him will most likely end in death. If you do manage to come across him, ensure that he is captured alive and sent to Lux Aurea where General Amaya shall deal with him. Regards, King Ezran."

Zubeia narrowed her eyes. "This is worrying news indeed. I had never thought Callum capable of such acts." She said.

Ibis nodded in agreement. "Callum is bent on staying to his morals. The thought that he would discard them to seek peace through tyranny worries me greatly." He replied.

Zubeia thought for several seconds, her eyes locked upon the skies. "I fear we may have to deploy armies to take him down and bring him to Lux Aurea. But doing so would be costly if what King Ezran said about his mental condition is true."

Ibis bit his lower lip in concentration. "Perhaps we send Qalbora and a group of Elves to seek Callum out and attempt to calm him down in a peaceful manner first." He suggested.

Zubeia nodded. Qalbora, while she was an Earth Dragon who held much anger inside her, was determined to keep the peace. "Very well, send a message to Qalbora and a group of Elves. Hopefully we can convince Callum to come to Lux Aurea without violence." She agreed.

* * *

**I liked creating Gunnar, oh the death I have planned for him...**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. Be sure to check out my other works.**


	3. Qalbora

**Reviews:**

**SkyDream12: We are fives years past Season 3.**

**Fanguy200: Well, another version of Rayla will appear, but the version for this universe remains dead.**

* * *

_**Qalbora**_

* * *

It was a small valley, that much she could make of it. It was lush with life, a river of water flowed about. She had noticed that patrols of Elves seemed to move about the place, each of them on guard. She was concerned by that, her own team of Elves needed to get through and speak with Callum.

Qalbora was many things, a pacifist wasn't one of them. While she liked the peace, even she liked to vent out anger upon other living things from time to time. Shaking her head, she marched forward. Claws digging into the ground as she took each step.

She sniffed the air; she could smell another dragon. She sensed the Ocean Primal strongly within the dragon. Glancing down, her eyes fell upon a Tidebound Elf and her patrol. She was tall in her stance, her eyes questioning their presence. "Why have you entered this place?" The Elf demanded.

Qalbora leaned down, her great size had its advantage, but when it came to speaking with those below her, it was more of a nuisance then an advantage. "We were sent by Queen Zubeia to speak with Prince Callum." She answered, watching as the Elf nodded.

"Then we will take you to him." The Elf responded, pausing as she glanced up at Qalbora. "Though be warned, he is not who he was once." She warned, leading the way forward.

* * *

Qalbora mentally chuckled at Callum's home, or rather, lack of one. A camp with simple tents littered the place, Elves patrolled the borders of the camp, keeping a lookout for any hostile threats. Her eyes soon fell upon an Ocean Dragon, the dragon eyed her closely, as if determining whether or not to trust her.

The Ocean Dragon soon turned his gaze away from her to rest upon Callum who had emerged from his tent. He seemed slightly annoyed at having to leave something that Qalbora assumed was important. "What does Queen Zubeia want now?" Callum demanded.

Qalbora leaned her head forward, eyes locked upon Callum. "She wishes for you to stop this path of death. She commands that you head to Lux Aurea to meet with your aunt and overcome the death of your would be wife." She answered.

Callum narrowed his eyes as he released a small chuckle. He soon burst into laughter, the other Elves smirking with a few of them laughing themselves. "Stop?" He asked, eyeing Qalbora closely. "Stop this path of death? The only person who has died is Viren. And he deserved it." He replied. Shaking his head as he turned around.

"I will not back down, none of us will. What we have in mind, will result with a Xadia where no man, woman or creature has to suffer from the hands of the corrupted." Callum added, turning a gaze towards the Ocean Dragon. "Cendon, scout out Lux Aurea for our attack in the morning." He commanded.

The Ocean Dragon nodded as he spread forth his wings. With a powerful swing, he took into the sky, soring towards the Sunfire capital. Qalbora blinked as she glanced down at Callum. "You said you and your followers planned on making Xadia a place where no one suffered at the hands of the corrupt. What sparked you into doing this?" She questioned. "Was killing Viren not enough?"

Callum turned to face Qalbora and sighed. "Viren was but one of many corrupted by the war. In order for Xadia to truly be at peace. One ruler must rise above the others, one who isn't afraid to do what's needed to ensure that this peace lasts." He paused, his gaze moving towards the sky.

"That is why we exist now, because the peace that Zubeia, that my brother and the other human leaders believe exists, is nothing but lies. Humans and Elves still die your leaders, our leaders, turn a blind eye to the actions of a few." He finished, turning to face Qalbora again.

Qalbora nodded, she herself had issues with the current rulers, she knew herself that people still died because humans and Elves refused to accept the peace. But this idea of a world where peace would flourish, it sounded so good. "I want to join you." She said

Callum raised an eyebrow. "You want to join me, despite knowing that I will do anything to achieve this peace, including killing your own kind." He said.

Qalbora nodded. "If it means an era where no one dies from the senseless violence, then how you get there is irreverent." She replied.

Callum smirked. "Then when Cendon returns, we bring order to Lux Aurea." He said, heading into his tent once more.

* * *

**Yeah, I set a theme with chapter titles, one a single word for the title of each chapter.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. And check out my other works.**


End file.
